


Stolen Pens

by PalpyDaddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ben is a sad boi, Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Mischievous Grogu, One Shot, pre-sequel, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalpyDaddy/pseuds/PalpyDaddy
Summary: Ben came to Uncle Luke's school to become a Jedi. He wanted to show his family that he was worthy of the title. He really did want to do good, he just didn't know the other students would be so awful to him and the worst was the 'baby' everyone seemed to love.
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	Stolen Pens

Ben was flustered. He came to the Jedi school to learn more about his powers. He thought this would be a reprieve from home, as his parents were definitely fast to get rid of him. His mother said it would help him and he would feel more in balance once he learned to control these powers. His dad simply grunted and told him that Luke would know what to do with all this ‘Force shit’. 

Like an idiot, Ben believed his parents and maybe the first few months were nice. He had learned to manipulate objects with the Force and this time, they would actually follow his will! He had felt so proud, but his uncle gave him an odd look. That’s when it started to feel like home again. 

He did his best to make friends, but everyone seemed to either look down on his performance because of his family or they had heard the rumors of why he was there after one of the students overheard his mother and uncle discussing his training. He was either the failure of a child to the Skywalker name or they only saw that he had a darkness in him. 

Ben scoffed at this. Of course he had some darkness in him. Uncle Luke had tapped into the Dark Side once in his life as a Jedi and there have even been Jedi known to wield the Force on the edge of the Dark. He would show them all that he was worthy, that he was able to control his powers. He knew he could, he could feel it humming under his skin. He was so close to impressing them all. 

Most of the other students left him alone and really he preferred it that way. He was always left alone at home so he knew he would be fine. 

There was one student however who wouldn’t leave him alone. Everyday, Grogu would coo and draw attention to himself as if he was some mindless baby. The way Uncle Luke described how his mind works told Ben everything he needed to know about his classmate. He put on the whole baby act as a front. No one believed him of course, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true.

Just today, Grogu used the Force to steal Ben’s favorite set of pens before his study, Uncle Luke had told him that forgetting the tools to help expand his mind was much like forgetting his lightsaber when going into battle. The other students had giggled and he heard one of them snigger that he should be kicked out of the Skywalker family and speculate on when Uncle Luke would expel him. It was only after their study that he saw Grogu playing with one of his pens that he knew what had happened. 

Maybe Grogu thought he didn’t belong like the rest of his classmates or maybe because he only spoke through the Force, he saw the darkness in Ben and wanted to stir it so Uncle Luke would see. Regardless of his reason, Ben knew Grogu did everything on purpose. 

Ben tried to tell Uncle Luke but he played it off saying that Grogu may be the oldest among them, but he was still very much like a child. Uncle reminded him of when Ben was around 4 years old and had stolen his father’s dice from the Falcon and hidden it in one of the smuggler’s hatches, leaving a note in their place telling his dad that he thought of a new game to play. His father had been angry at first, but he had been proud that his son could outsmart the former smuggler. 

He wanted to look at it that way, but after months of items going missing, tripping over objects that appeared out of nowhere and his training and study work being disrupted he was starting to feel as though this ‘harmless fun’ as Uncle had put it had malintent.

Not even asking his mother for advice had helped. She had been concerned and came to talk to Uncle Luke about his cavalier attitude about her son being bullied. But then she met Grogu and apparently could talk to him like Uncle Luke and started fawning over him. Even his father had said that Grogu was a cute little guy!

Ben was at the end of his rope. He would still become a Jedi, but it seems he would have to learn how to live with the pranks. He would accept being alone, accept that the other students would soon join in on his torment, and know that Grogu would probably be seen as an innocent child until Ben became an old man.

So here he sat in his room, writing the assignment he was supposed to finish in his class as well as the work he was given to complete during his independent study. Flustered, embarrassed and stewing in his dislike of a ‘baby’. Maybe Grogu would return to his father who visited on occasion and never come back. That would be nice. 

Ben was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the light knocking on his door. Of course someone has some to see him stew in his misery. It’s probably Uncle Luke telling him brooding isn’t what Jedi do. He sat up from the small stone desk hugging the wall of his room and strode to the door. He signed in an attempt to calm down before opening the door. This Jedi business can be difficult at times. 

He opened the door to nothing. His mind immediately went to it being a prank until he heard a soft cooing. Ben looked down to see Grogu staring up at him with his large, black eyes. 

Ben huffed, “Can’t you wait to torment me until tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do.” Great. Now, he had to deal with him in the evenings.

Grogu cooed again, but Ben saw through it. He wouldn’t be manipulated like everyone else. Grogu stepped forward. As if he had the right to enter Ben’s room. The nerve of this kid! Ben stepped back and clicked the door panel to shut, but the door refused to move.

He tapped the panel over and over, each time adding more strength until he was short of punching through the wall. Ben gazed down to see Grogu holding out his hand, eyes closed in concentration. 

“Stop it! You can’t just barge in like you own the place. I’m allowed some privacy,” Ben whispered fiercely. He was truly losing his patience, he could feel his anger boiling in his blood. This was dangerous for him. 

As he began to lose himself in his anger, he felt Grogu let go of his hold on the door. The door slammed halfway shut. Uncle would be disappointed he needed another room repair. At least he didn’t do it this time. 

Ben collapsed onto the floor, his anger dissipated and in its place. He felt a combination of misery and self loathing. Of course he would be bullied by a baby. He was pathetic. All the pent-up emotion he’s had ever since he met Grogu.

Since his Uncle told him he would have to work against his nature to be a Jedi.

Since his parents abandoned him at this stupid school.

It all bubbled up and tore through his consciousness. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he knew he was a failure. What will Uncle Luke say when he hears?

Ben felt a small hand brush his knee and looked up to see Grogu trying to reach his face. He knew that this was the only way that Grogu could talk to other Jedi. He probably wants to rub it in. 

Even so, Ben’s not sure why he leans forward so Grogu could touch his cheek. Maybe he was a glutton for misery or maybe he wanted to believe this little monster could have pity on him and stop. Regardless of why, he did it anyway. 

At first, he felt a presence tap against his head and his mind answered yes to its inquiry. Then all of a sudden, it was as though the stars themselves had opened in his mind and blasted their way across his eyes. He had never experienced this kind of power. It was exhilarating. He felt the wonder of opening his mind to the Force and gaped at the galaxy before him. He wasn’t sure at first if he heard the whispers or if he had imagined them. Some called out to him, others weren’t aware he could hear them and one seemed hellbent on drawing his attention. Above all the noise, one small voice caught his attention. 

“You remind me of my father. You make me long for a simpler time,” was all the hushed voice said before his mind was closed off and he was once again sitting before the doorway of his room.

Grogu smiled up at him as he maneuvered himself back onto the floor. Ben looked back into those black eyes that had been tormenting him and saw the same loneliness he had felt himself. He wasn’t the only one.

He was stunned. He didn’t understand how someone so loved could feel alone. Ben felt stupid sitting on the floor, staring but Grogu seemed to think he needed time to himself and turned from him to give Ben his space. After a few steps, Grogu turned and looked Ben in the eyes before lifting his hand. Suddenly, one of his pens wizzed past his head and the door slammed the rest of the way shut. 

Ben was brought out of his shock and huffed out a small laugh. He could see why everyone liked him so much, he was mischievous and Ben thought for a second that he didn’t have to have a tormentor but a friend. Maybe becoming a Jedi didn’t have to be a lonely endeavor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Emily!
> 
> I wrote this after a conversation with Tyler after watching the season finale of The Mandalorian. We thought it would be funny if Grogu bullied Kyle at Jedi school. 
> 
> This is more my take on Ben Solo as a character and the build up I would have liked to have seen for his character in the movies. It would have been more fun to have a tragic character who only gives into his worst impulses to his own detriment but longs for family and connection. 
> 
> I think Grogu would miss his dad at Jedi school and would want to be around someone who reminds him of his dad before having the benefits of their relationship. This could be a short series or just one shot. I would love to hear what you think or where you think this can go!


End file.
